Star Crossed Friendship
by Technological Musician
Summary: It is Halloween and the families of Lita Cooper and Raja Koothrappali don't approve of their friendship! Will Amy & Rajesh step in to set things right? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Halloween Plans Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory, Big Bang Theory is a copyright of Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady.**

** Halloween Plans Part 1**

** One morning in October, 3-year-old Lita Cooper was watching her favorite television show, Jake And The Never Land Pirates while her father, Sheldon helped her mother, Amy who was now nine months pregnant with triplets sit down on the sofa.**

** The show began to end as Lita began to sing the team treasure chest song along with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully.**

** Lita: **_**Way hey well done crew**_**;**

_**Everyone knew just what to do**_**;**

_**Way hey with help from you**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s time to count our gold doubloons**_**.**

** Sheldon heard his daughter singing along with the television, "Oh honestly." he groaned irritably.**

** "What is it Sheldon?" Amy asked.**

** "Li is watching that stupid show again! I'd feel **_**much**_** better if she watched something more suitable such as Two And A Half Men for example." Sheldon answered Amy.**

** "Sheldon," Amy scolded. "you know as well as I do that television shows like Two And A Half Men are **_**not**_** too appropriate for children! **_**Especially**_** 3-year-old children!"**

** The telephone in the Cooper family's kitchen rang.**

** "I'll get it." Sheldon said.**


	2. Halloween Plans Part 2

**Halloween Plans Part 2**

**Sheldon then went into the kitchen of the apartment where he now lived with Amy and Lita.**

**"Hello Mr. Cooper," Raja said to Sheldon. "can Li come over so we can talk about our Jake And The Never Land Pirates costumes for Halloween in three weeks from this Wednesday?"**

**"Are you sure that it's okay with your parents Raja?" Sheldon asked.**

**"My dad wants to have you over for some tea," Raja said to Sheldon. "though my mom is an entirely different story."**

**"That's right," Sheldon groaned irritably. "I forgot that your dad married Leslie Winkle! That woman still hates my guts and I still hate hers!"**

**"Can't you just drive Li over here anyway?" Raja asked Sheldon.**

**"I will," Sheldon told the only child of Rajesh & Leslie Koothrappali. "but only since Amy is in no condition to drive Li to your house."**

**"As you and your friends used to say bazinga!" Raja exclaimed hanging up the telephone in excitement.**

**Sheldon then hung up the telephone.**

**Sheldon went back into the living room.**

**"Who was that on the phone Daddy?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"That was Raj's son." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**"You mean I'm going to the Koothrappali family's house to se my good boy/friend?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"That's right," Sheldon said gently. "so please do grab your windbreaker."**

**"I'm on it Daddy." Lita said to Sheldon.**

**Lita then ran straight to her bedroom which used to be Leeonard's back when he was Sheldon's roommate so that she could grab her favorite purple windbreaker.**


	3. Halloween Plans Part 3

**Halloween Plans Part 3**

** Lita came back with her windbreaker on.**

** "I'm ready to go." Lita said.**

** "Excellent." Sheldon said.**

** Sheldon picked Lita up and hugged her.**

** "Thanks for the hug Daddy," Lita said to Sheldon. "now let's go!"**

** "Li is excited to see Raj's little boy." Amy whispered to Sheldon panting breathlessly.**

** "I know she is," Sheldon whispered back to Amy. "however, I'm not that excited."**

** "Why ever not?" Amy asked Sheldon breathlessly.**

** "Because Raj married Leslie and I know for triple certain that that (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) woman does **_**not**_** want to see me." Sheldon said to Amy.**

** "Sheldon! Watch your language!" Amy scolded her husband.**

** "What are you saying?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

** "WE HAVE A DAUGHTER! A **_**3**_**-**_**YEAR**_**-**_**OLD**_** DAUGHTER! LI SHOULD HAVE COVERED HER EARS!" Amy yelled furiously at Sheldon.**

** "I did have my ears covered Mommy." Lita said to Amy.**

** "And it's a good thing you did." Amy said to Lita.**

** "I'll wait in the van." Lita said cautiously.**

** Lita Cooper went out so she could wait in her family's van.**

** "HONESTLY SHELDON LEE COOPER," Lita Mariah heard her mother yelling furiously at her father. "IF PENNY WASN'T MARRIED TO LEONARD I WOULD'VE MARRIED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE **_**INSTEAD**_** OF **_**YOU**_**!"**

** "I DON'T WANT YOU BLAMING ME AMY!" Lita heard her father bellowing furiously at her mother.**

** Suddenly, Lita then heard her mother screaming out in tremendous pain.**


	4. Afternoon At Raja's House

** Afternoon At Raja's House**

** Lita then unbuckled herself from her booster seat and ran back into her apartment.**

** "Mommy! What's wrong?" Lita asked worriedly.**

** "The triplets are coming, Li! The triplets are coming!" Amy screamed in pain.**

** "Did you call nine one one, Daddy?" Lita asked.**

** "Yes I did Li." Sheldon answered.**

** "So what's the plan?" Lita asked her father.**

** "The plan is," Amy gasped in pain & fright. "Daddy will drive you to Raj's while the ambulance takes me to the hospital."**

** "Li go and pack your favorite pajamas, a change of day clothes, and the stuffed animal you love the most," Sheldon said gently. "just in case you have to spend the night at Raj's."**

** "Will do." Lita said to Sheldon.**

** A little while later, Sheldon was greeted by Rajesh ****Koothrappali and his only son, Raja.**

** "Have you come for some tea?" Raj asked Sheldon.**

** "No Raj," Sheldon said. "I'm in too big of a hurry to get to the hospital!"**

** "To the hospital?" Rajesh asked Sheldon.**

** Lita then unbuckled herself and got out of the van.**

** "That's right," Sheldon said urgently. "Amy is about ready to deliver our triplets!"**

** "Well then," Raj said to Sheldon. "you really must go to her."**

** "Thanks Raj," Sheldon said. "and thanks for looking after Li."**

** "Anytime." Rajesh said to Sheldon.**

** Sheldon then hugged Lita, "Have fun with Uncle Raj, Honeybee." he said to Lita.**

** "I will." Lita said to Sheldon.**

** Lita then hugged Raj who knew how to crouch down to a 3-year-old's height due to having a 3-year-old son of his own.**

** "Up we go Li!" Raj said lifting Lita up and hugging her around the neck and shoulders the same areas where she hugged him.**

** Raj then set Lita down and she in turn ran straight to Raja and hugged him.**

** Leslie then came out into her front yard.**

** "WHAT IS THAT (BLEEP)'S DAUGHTER DOING HERE?" Leslie yelled furiously.**


	5. A Friendship In Danger

** A Friendship In Danger**

** "Easy Mama, Li is just visiting!" Raja said to Leslie.**

** "Visiting yeah right," Leslie said sarcastically. "sure she is."**

** "Leslie Cupcake," Raj said to his wife gently. "Li has done **_**nothing**_** to you!"**

** "Raja," Leslie said. "you are forbidden from hanging out with this girl!"**

** "But Mama..." Raja began in protest.**

** "No buts about it Mister!" Leslie snapped at her son fiercely.**

** "Bummer city!" Raja exclaimed.**

** "Double bummer city!" Lita agreed.**

** "Li... there are a couple of pillows, a sleeping bag, and an extra blanket in Raja's bedroom on the floor," Rajesh said gently. "I'll take your overnight bag up for you."**

** "Bazinga!" Lita exclaimed.**

** When Raja & Lita went into the kitchen, they saw the rest of their pals, 6-year-old Patience & 3-year-old Leonard Hofstadter Jr. who everyone called by his nickname of Lenny much to his annoyance, and 6-year-old Henry Wolowitz were making paper bats for decoration.**

** "Hi Li," Leonard Jr. said. "nice to see you."**

** "Nice to be seen." Lita sighed sadly.**

** "Would the two of you like to make Halloween decorations with the rest of us?" Henry asked both Lita & Raja.**

** "Awesometastic!" Lita & Raja exclaimed in unison, they shared a **_**special**_** connection.**


	6. Big Sister Lita Part 1

**Big Sister Lita Part 1**

**Rajesh was supervising the decoration making while seeing Leslie carrying Lita's overnight bag down the stairs.**

**"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE SPAWN OF EVIL," Leslie shouted at Lita furiously. "AND TAKE THIS CRAP WITH YOU!"**

**"Leslie Dearest," Raj said. "I think you are acting illogical! I know you have something against Sheldon... but what has his sweet angel done to you?"**

**Leslie then hung her head low in shame, "Nothing at all." she sighed.**

**"That's right." Raj said to Leslie.**

**Lita & Raja were making a very long Jack O' Lantern garland out of orange paper with Raj's assistance because only adults should cut things out with sharp scissors.**

**"I guess I should take this back upstairs." Leslie said with a defeated sigh.**

**"That's right." Raj said to Leslie gently.**

**Leslie then took Lita's overnight bag back up to Raja's bedroom.**

**"But I still don't want Sheldon's brat here!" Leslie told Raj.**

**Now Raj was wishing that he **_**had**_** in fact married Sheldon's sister Missy Cooper.**

**"What's the matter Daddy?" Raja asked.**

**"If Stuart Bloom hadn't beat me to the punch," Rajesh said to Raja with a regretful sigh. "I would've married Li's aunt, Missy five years ago."**

**"That would have made Raja & Lita related!" Henry teased.**

**Lita & Raja exchanged uncomfortable glances with each other.**

**"Totally full throttle creepy!" Raja & Lita exclaimed in unison.**


	7. Big Sister Lita Part 2

** Big Sister Lita Part 2**

** Raja & Lita then grabbed one sheet of black construction paper each so they could make paper vampire bats for the doors of the house.**

** Lita wasn't as good at drawing as her good friend was.**

** "Man! I messed up again!" Lita exclaimed.**

** "What's the matter Gingersnap?" Raja asked Lita.**

** Now Lita was feeling pretty disturbed by the nickname that Raja had bestowed upon her.**

** "KOOTHRAPPALI!" Lita shouted furiously at Raja.**

** "Gingersnap!" Henry laughed at Lita.**

** Lita then ran up to the bathroom, she was embarrassed.**

** Raja was only supposed to call Lita by Gingersnap when they were hanging out alone.**

** Raja stood up, "Li! Wait up!" he called.**

** Raja then raced off after Lita.**

** "What's with them?" Patience asked.**

** "They've probably got it bad." Henry laughed with Patience.**

** "Got what bad?" Leonard Jr. asked Patience & Henry.**

** "I'll tell you when you're older." Patience told Leonard Jr.**

** "But I want to know now!" Leonard Jr. whined.**

** When Raja went upstairs to the bathroom door, he could hear the very faint sound of Lita crying from inside.**


	8. Big Sister Lita Part 3

**Big Sister Lita Part 3**

**"Lita! I'm so sorry I embarrassed you," Raja said. "please forgive me!"**

**"I WILL **_**NEVER**_** FORGIVE YOU KOOTHRAPPALI! OUR FRIENDSHIP **_**IF**_** YOU CAN CALL IT THAT," Lita shouted sobbing furiously. "IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"But Li..." Raja began.**

**"IT IS NOW OVER BETWEEN US!" Lita told Raja sobbing furiously.**

**"But Li..." Raja began again.**

**"LIKE I HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY," Lita told Raja furiously still sobbing. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"I understand." Raja sighed.**

**Raja then went back downstairs feeling broken hearted.**

**Raj & Leslie were sitting in their living room with teacups in hand.**

**Rajesh could see his only son biting his fingernails.**

**"Anything wrong son?" Raj asked Raja.**

**"Nothing Daddy," Raja lied with a sad sigh. "nothing at all."**

**"You're lying Raja," Leslie laughed. "you always bite your fingernails when you lie."**

**"I embarrassed Li by calling her by the name of my favorite cookie and Henry laughed at her." Raja told his mother & father.**

**"I see." Rajesh said to Raja.**

**"Let me talk to her." Leslie told Rajesh & Raja.**

**"No Darling you'll only make things worse," Raj said to Leslie. "let me talk to that sweet Angelwing Jasmine seedling."**

**"Good luck." Raja said to his father.**

**Raj then went up to the bathroom door and knocked.**

**"Lita," Raj asked. "are you all right in there?"**

**"I'm fine Uncle Raj," Lita sobbed with a slight hiccup. "just dandy."**

**"Come downstairs for dinner." Raj said to Lita gently.**

**Lita dried her brown eyes, "What are we having?" she asked Raj.**

**"Chicken nuggets & french fries." Raj anawered Lita.**

**Lita then came out of the bathroom with some toilet tissue to wipe her eyes with.**

**"Awesome!" Lita said now drying her eyes.**

**"Are you going to forgive my son?" Rajesh asked Lita.**

**"We'll see." Lita said to Rajesh.**

**After dinner, Lita came into Raja's bedroom in her purple short sleeved Hello Kitty pajamas.**

**"Nice pajamas my sweet gingersnap." Raja said to Lita.**

**"Thanks Raja." Lita said.**

**Raja got into his bed while Lita got her stuffed Hello Kitty out of her overnight bag and got into the sleeping bag on Raja's floor.**

**Lita & Raja were almost asleep when Rajesh came in.**

**"Lita," Rajesh said. "have I got some good news for you?"**

**"What is it?" Lita asked Raj.**

**"Your mom gave birth to her triplets tonight! Two boys and one girl," Raj answered Lita. "you are now a big sister!"**


	9. Too Much Baby Work

** Too Much Baby Work**

** "Awesome Gingersnap! You're a big sis now!" Raja said to Lita.**

** "What are their names?" Lita asked Raj.**

** "Their names are Akio, your new sister's name is Mamoru, and your youngest brother's name is Wataru." Raj answered Lita.**

** "Daddy wait," Raja said to Raj. "isn't Mamoru a **_**boy**_**'**_**s**_** name?"**

** "Traditionally in Japan it is a boy's name," Lita said to Raja. "but my mom used to watch anime series such as Sailor Moon which is how she got my name and Sister Princess which I'm guessing is where she got the names for my baby brothers & sister."**

** "So I see." Raja said to Lita.**

** Four days to a week after the Cooper triplets were born, Lita was **_**trying**_** to watch ****Jake And The Never Land Pirates when she heard Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru all crying from their playpen.**

** "Mommy!" Lita called.**

** Sheldon came into the living room, "What's wrong Honeybee?" he asked Lita.**

** "The babies are crying Daddy and I'm trying to watch ****Jake And The Never Land Pirates.****" Lita complaineed to Sheldon.**

** "That show is rotting your brain." Sheldon said to Lita sternly.**

** "The babies are crying Daddy," Lita said to Sheldon. "where's Mommy anyway?"**

** "Mommy is shopping for Halloween candy to hand out to other trick-or-treaters." Sheldon answered Lita.**

** "Do the babies need to be fed?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

** "No I don't think so," Sheldon said to Lita thinking out loud. "because Mommy fed them just before she went out for Halloween sweets."**

** "Could the babies possibly need to be uh... changed?" Lita asked Sheldon hesitently.**

** "I just changed them." Sheldon answered Lita.**

** "Do the babies need to be burped Daddy?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

** "Mommy burped them after she fed them." Sheldon answered Lita.**

** "Do the babies need to be rocked to sleep?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

** "I don't think so." Sheldon answered Lita.**

** Lita began making faces at Akio & Wataru.**

** Akio & Wataru both laughed at Lita's funny faces.**

** "I figured it out Daddy! I figured it out!" Lita exclaimed.**

** "What did you figure out?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

** "Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru just want to play!" Lita concluded.**

** "That's brilliant!" Sheldon exclaimed.**

** Lita began teaching Mamoru how to play Patty Cake while Sheldon had his two baby boys on his back for a horsy ride.**

** Amy then opened the apartment's front door and picked up two big plastic supermarket bags full of Halloween candy to find Lita & Sheldon still playing with the babies.**


	10. Halloween Preparations

** Halloween Preparations**

** "Sheldon," Amy grunted in pain due to the weighty plastic shopping bags. "can you help me bring in the rest of the bags from the van?"**

** Sheldon was putting the triplets back into their playpen for their naptime.**

** "Sure thing Amy." Sheldon said.**

** Sheldon then went outside to grab more plastic shopping bags full of Halloween candy.**

** Lita entered the kitchen to get some Trix yogurt for her healthy snack when she saw a bunch of full sized chocolate candy bars sitting on the kitchen counter.**

** "Oh wow!" Amy heard Lita calling out with delight.**

** Amy & Sheldon came into the kitchen.**

** "Don't touch that candy!" Amy scolded Lita.**

** "That's right," Sheldon scolded Lita. "those full sized chocolate bars are for other trick-or-treaters."**

** "Don't worry Mommy & Daddy," Lita said to Amy & Sheldon. "I'll be getting more of my own treats when Aunt Missy takes me out trick-or-treating in a week from tomorrow."**

** Lita then took her Trix yogurt cup to the kitchen table while her parents continued bringing grocery bags full of candy into the kitchen.**


	11. Shopping For A Costume Part 1

**Shopping For A Costume Part 1**

**By the time the final bag of candy was brought in, Lita was already finished with her snack.**

**Lita was reading a book to her baby brothers & sister when she smelled something **_**rank**_**.**

**"Oh gross!" Amy heard Lita exclaim.**

**Amy came into the living room.**

**"Oh my gosh," Amy exclaimed. "I think Akio needs a diaper change!"**

**Amy took Akio into hers & Sheldon's bedroom so she could change his diaper.**

**After coming back from her bedroom, Amy found Lita in the kitchen with a glass of soy milk in her hand.**

**"Hi Mommy," Lita asked. "would you like to try some soy milk?"**

**"When did you start drinking soy milk?" Amy asked.**

**"Since trying it at Patience & Lenny's house." Lita answered Amy.**

**"So I see." Amy said to Lita.**

**"Hey Mommy?" Lita asked.**

**"What is it Sweetie?" Amy asked Lita.**

**"Did you forget about my Halloween costume?" Lita asked Amy.**

**Amy then smacked herself on her forehead.**

**"As you & Raj's kindhearted son say to each other," Amy said to Lita now groaning. "bummer city!"**


	12. Shopping For A Costume Part 2

**Shopping For A Costume Part 2**

**"It's all right Mommy." Lita said.**

**"No it isn't Li," Amy said with a sad sigh. "I blew Halloween for you."**

**"No you didn't Mommy." Lita said to Amy with a laugh.**

**"Would you like me to take you shopping for your costume?" Amy asked Lita.**

**"Cool!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"Now who is it you want to dress up as for Halloween," Amy asked Lita. "the Prirate Princess?"**

**"No Mommy," Lita laughed. "I want to dress up as Izzy, the only girl pirate in Jake's crew!"**

**"Oh... well we'll see what we can find when we get to the store." Amy told Lita.**

**"Okay Mommy." Lita said.**

**Sheldon came into the living room to find Lita and Amy putting on their windbreakers.**

**"Going out again Amy?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Yes I am." Amy answered Sheldon.**

**"And I'm going with her, Daddy." Lita said.**

**"Let me guess Amy," Sheldon sighed irritably. "you forgot to buy a costume for our little angel."**

**"I certainly did." Amy sighed in agreement with Sheldon.**

**"That's the whole point of me going out with Mommy to look at costumes." Lita told Sheldon.**

**"Have fun Honeybee." Sheldon said to Lita.**

**"Thanks Daddy!" Lita whispered to Sheldon because she knew her brothers & sister were still taking their nap.**

**Lita & Amy then stepped out of the house to go to the costume store to buy a Halloween costume just for Lita.**


	13. Shopping For A Costume Part 3

** Shopping For A Costume Part 3**

** Amy & Lita went inside the the costume store to start shopping.**

** Lita then saw Penny, Leonard, Patience, and Leonard Jr. out shopping for costumes too.**

** "Hi Amy." Leonard said.**

** Leonard then gave Amy a kiss on the hand.**

** "Hi Leonard." Amy said.**

** The Hofstadter family then paid for Leonard Jr.'s Cubby costume and Patience's Sailor Mars costume because Henry was dressing up as Jedite from Sailor Moon.**

** The Hofstadter family then left the costume store as Amy & Lita continued to look for a Jake And The Never Land Pirates Izzy costume for Lita to wear for Halloween night.**

** Amy found a store clerk, "Excuse me sir?" she asked the man.**

** "How may I help you?" the store clerk asked Amy.**

** "Yes you actually may help us," Amy answered the store clerk. "do you have any more Jake And The Never Land Pirates themed Halloween costumes?"**

** "Which character are you looking for?" the store clerk asked Amy.**

** "Izzy." Amy answered the store clerk.**

** "Oh no," the store clerk exclaimed. "I was afraid of that!"**

** "What is it?" Amy asked the store clerk.**

** "The Koothrappali family was here," the store clerk said to Amy. "they were looking for a Jake costume from Jake And The Never Land Pirates for Raja but I told Raja's mom & dad that we were all sold out of Jake & Izzy costumes from the show, Jake And The Never Land Pirates so I talked them into getting a magician costume for their son."**

** "Raja is going to be a magician! Cool," Lita exclaimed. "oh Mommy! May I please dress up as a magician's assistant for Halloween?"**

** "But of course." Amy said to Lita.**

** The Tuesday just before Halloween, Lita was trying on her magician's assistant costume when Sheldon entered Lita's bedroom with a sad expression on his face.**


	14. Bad News For Lita

** Bad News For Lita**

** "Lita my little honeybee... I have some bad news for you." Sheldon said now sighing sadly.**

** "What is it Daddy? What is it?" Lita asked.**

** "Raja is sick." Sheldon answered Lita sadly. "he won't be trick-or-treating this year."**

** "Raja is sick," Lita asked Sheldon worriedly. "sick with what?"**

** "Chicken Pox I'm certain," Sheldon answered Lita. "you're just lucky that you had it six months ago."**

** "Well," Lita said to Sheldon. "I now know what I have to do."**

** "What is it that you have to do?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

** "When Auntie Missy takes me trick-or-treating tomorrow night," Lita said to Sheldon. "I'll take all of my candy to Raja's house and share it just with him and only him."**

** "Good plan Li." Sheldon said.**

** The next evening, Lita was dressed in her magician's assistant costume as a car parked in the Cooper family's driveway.**

** "Auntie Missy's here! Auntie Missy's here!" Lita exclaimed.**

** Amy then walked up and answered the door.**

** "Greetings to you Missy." Amy said.**


	15. Trick-Or-Treat

** Trick-Or-Treat**

** "Greetings to you too Amy." Missy Cooper-Bloom (Who only went by her maiden name of Cooper) said.**

** "Auntie Missy! Auntie Missy!" Lita exclaimed.**

** "Hello Lita." Missy said.**

** "I'm ready to go trick-or-treating now." Lita told Missy.**

** "Awesome sauce!" Missy said to Lita.**

** "Can we go now please?" Lita asked Missy.**

** "But of course." Missy answered Lita.**

** Lita & her favorite aunt went door to door trick-or-treating, they were having a good time.**

** At one house, a 7-year-old boy got Lita's magician's assistant costume wet with a water gun.**

** At last, Lita's candy bag was overflowing with Halloween candy.**

** "Where to now Lita?" Missy asked.**

** "To Raja Koothrappali's house one block over from here." Lita answered her aunt.**

** "To Raja Koothrappali's house?" Missy asked Lita now feeling surprised.**

** "That's right... Raja is sick with the Chicken Pox," Lita answered Missy. "so that's why I had to collect so much candy especially coconut covered chocolate... Raja & I just **_**love**_** coconut candy!"**

** "So I see." Missy said to Lita.**


	16. Visiting Raja

**Visiting Raja**

**Lita & Missy got into Missy's car to drive straight to the Koothrappali residence.**

**Once they got to the Koothrappali residence, Missy went into the kitchen to have some catch up time with Raj since their break up while Lita went up the stairs to Raja's bedroom to visit with him.**

**Raja was lying in his his bed fast asleep.**

**"Raja," Lita whispered. "Raja."**

**"**_**Shinjirarenai**_**! **_**Tada anata ga kore o wasurenaide kudasai**_**! **_**Watashi no Lita o kaihō shite kudasai**_**!" Raja exclaimed in his sleep in Japanese.**

_**That**_**'**_**s right**_**, Lita thought. **_**maybe I can sing The Second Star To The Right in Japanese**_**... **_**maybe that will wake Raja up**_**.**

**"Lita Honey Bunny," Raja shouted in his sleep. "run! Run Lita! Run! Run!"**

**Lita then cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

**Lita: **_**Migi kara nibanme ni kagayaku hoshi**_**;**

_**Anata no negai wo kanaeru hoshi**_**;**

_**Migi kara nibanme no chiisana hoshi**_**;**

_**Yume no nebaarando e michibiku deshou**_**.**

**Now Raja awoke, cleared his throat, and he had begun singing back to Lita.**

**Raja: **_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_**;**

_**Sora no kanata**_**;**

_**Watashi no michi wo yasahiku oshiete**_**.**

**Now Missy and Rajesh & Leslie came up to Raja's bedroom just in time to hear Lita & Raja singing the last lines of The Second Star To The Right in Japanese.**

**Lita & Raja: **_**Yume ga kanaeba**_**;**

_**Yozora ni hane**_**;**

_**Sotto arigatou to sasayaku deshou**_**.**

**"Wow! That was amazing!" Raj exclaimed.**

**"Where did you learn how to speak flawless & fluent Japanese?" Leslie asked both Raja & Lita.**

**"Uh..." Lita & Raja said to Raj, Missy, & Leslie hesitantly while looking at each other in confusion.**

**The grownups then went back downstairs.**

**Lita began to divide her Halloween candy between herself and Raja.**

**"Happy Halloween Lita." Raja said.**

**"Happy Halloween Raja," Lita said. "my good friend."**

**Raja just held Lita's left hand within his right hand.**

**"No Gingersnap," Raja said to Lita. "no."**

**"What are you saying Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"We are not **_**good friends**_** anymore." Raja answered Lita.**

**"What are you proposing Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"I want you to be **_**more**_** than my **_**good**_** girl/friend," Raja said to Lita. "I want you to be my **_**best**_** girl/friend."**

**"Best friends," Lita asked out of excitement. "really Raja?"**

**"Really Lita." Raja answered.**

**"Best friends forever Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"Best friends forever Lita." Raja answered.**

**Raja Koothrappali & Lita Cooper each took a coconut chocolate candy bar and ate them.**

**Lita then gathered up her half of the treats she had shared as Raja yawned sleepily, "Rest easy now Reeses Cup... get well soon Raja." she said calling him by the name of her favorite candy bar.**

**"Thank you Gingersnap." Raja said to Lita closing his brown eyes.**

**Lita stayed by Raja's side as he finally fell asleep again.**


End file.
